1. Field
The present disclosure herein relates to methods of fabricating a semiconductor device and semiconductor devices fabricated thereby. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to methods of fabricating a semiconductor device having a high-k gate dielectric layer and semiconductor devices fabricated thereby.
2. Description of Related Art
Semiconductor devices may include active devices such as N-channel metal-oxide-semiconductor (MOS) transistors and P-channel MOS transistors as well as passive devices such as capacitors. As the semiconductor devices become more highly integrated, the channel length of the MOS transistors has been decreased.